


psych

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: "Do you even have this class?""I'm paying to be here, I'll go to whatever class I damn well please."





	psych

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/gifts).



> idk what this is but I feel like I haven't written in decades so just take it. a short little thing based on a longer trickshot au I've been working on for like a year? this is a birthday present for my friend beebee, I hope you like it hun and that you have a great day!!

Marvin and Chase were both taking notes when a small clatter drew their attention to Marvin's right, surprised to find Anti lounging in the usually empty seat.

"Anti?"

Anti's eyes met Chase's, his fingers wiggling in a lazy wave. Marvin, completely sidetracked from note-taking, frowned at Anti, utterly confused as he spoke quietly.

"What are you doing here, Anti? Do you even have this class?"

"I'm paying to be here, I can go to whatever class I damn well please."

Marvin, unsure how to respond, remained silent, Chase putting a hand on his arm and gesturing toward the front of class. Marvin nodded, turning his attention back to the lesson just as Professor Williams turned back to the class.

"Can any of you tell me about Freud?"

Immediately Anti leaned forward, hands clasped in front of him as he spoke loud enough for the professor to hear him. "He was a bitch and a liar."

Marvin grinned as Chase covered his mouth with his hands, muffling a surprised laugh that he pretended was a cough.

Professor Williams, to her credit, only paused for a second, nodding as she continued. "While Freud has made a name for himself on his work on subconscious desires, some of his more famous work was a direct result of victim blaming and siding with perpetrators of violence against the women he was supposed to help..."

Marvin scribbled down his notes, Chase's head on his desk as he tried to regain his composure through his silent laughter. When he could finally sit up without laughing Marvin scooted his notebook closer to Chase for him to copy, Anti twirling a pen idly between his fingers and keeping quiet for the rest of the class until they were finally dismissed an hour later.

Marvin and Chase were a little surprised to find Dark waiting outside the psychology building, Anti breezing past them to settle beneath his arm.

"Hey Dark," Marvin greeted Anti's boyfriend, who turned to him with an expression that could be described as friendly by Dark's standards.

"Good afternoon. I hope Anti didn't cause too much trouble."

"I'm not a fucking child," Anti grumbled, Dark's hand coming up to pat his shoulder, placating and soothing.

"Does Anti actually take psychology?" Chase asked, something close to a smile coloring Dark's face as the group began to meander away from the building in the general direction of the rest of campus.

"Not to my knowledge. He'll take any chance he can get at shitting on Sigmund Freud, though. Not that I blame him."

"If you're interested in psychology you could always sign up, Anti," Marvin suggested, Anti already waving the thought away.

"Maybe some other time. I'd rather not be forced anywhere near you two while you give each other quickies beneath the desk or whatever it is you do."

Marvin felt his face color immediately, Chase sputtering and coughing beside him. Before Marvin could dispute it Anti and Dark were veering toward the science buildings with a wave from Anti and a quick goodbye from Dark, leaving Marvin and Chase to make their way toward English, both with bright blushes as they made their way to their next class.


End file.
